


thorns scrapping lungs

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fudou Yuusei - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, Jack Atlas - Freeform, M/M, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Third Person POV, hanahaki disease is my favorite au, little ooc, this will become a separate story later, yuusei coughs up flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: concept:the person who falls in love with the love not being return,that person coughs up their crushes favorite flower, the petals being the same color of either their eyes or favorite color (or both)yuusei slowly falls in love with jack over the years, the years you’re in love with someone, the rate in which you cough them up becomes higher.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 26





	thorns scrapping lungs

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> just wanted to say that, i had so much fun writing this! it took me a whole day to do but,  
> hanahaki disease is my favorite au so, why not do my favorite ship with my favorite au!  
> this is a one-shot so,  
> this will become an official story that i’ll write in a few months or something (i have too many plans satan help me)
> 
> but, besides that, i really hope you enjoy this! it means a lot to me.

‘it hurts.’  
‘i deserve it, it’s my fault for falling in love.’

·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇ •๑♡๑•୨୧┈┈┈୨୧•๑♡๑• ·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇

yuusei knelt beside the toilet, the bathroom door locked as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.  
he was home alone so, it wasn’t like anyone would hear him vomiting up lilac colored petals, the violet colored veins was a dark contrast to the light, soft toned petal flesh. 

the raven haired male looked inside the toilet and cringed, seeing the iris flowers and the unusual colored petals attached to it.  
it’s true irises were usually a purple colored flower but, hanahaki made the petals be, different.  
lilac, was jack’s favorite color, the body and flesh of the petal was that color.  
violet, was the color of jack’s eyes, the veins of the petal.  
finally, irises, was jack’s favorite flower. 

yuusei remembered back in satellite, when the two were walking by themselves late one evening, looking for parts-  
jack had found a small patch of irises growing. he didn’t pick the plants- he instead, would treat the flowers with the highest respect, watering and taking care of them until they died. 

the sapphire eyed male remembered the night the one with violet eyes left. he remembered walking back, soaking wet head to toe when he paused, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a patch, of deep violet irises. 

·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇ •๑♡๑•୨୧┈┈┈୨୧•๑♡๑• ·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇

the raven knew, the blonde wasn’t in love with him. he knew the older would love him.  
whag was there to love about satellite scum like himself anyway?  
there wasn’t anything attractive about himself.  
he always had dark bags underneath his eyes from how little he let himself sleep.  
he had muscle yes but, he was still extremely skinny in his waist from barely ever eating.  
he had scars tracing along his body. ones that he inflicted into himself and ones that had appeared for other reasons.  
he hated the golden mark on his cheek. the criminal marking that was burned into his flesh. everything about it made him cringe and remember the disaster of a night that caused it to be with him forever, something that felt like it now defined him as a person. 

yuusei sighed, wiping the blood from his mouth and flushed the toilet, leaning back into the wall of the small bathroom. 

‘he’s never gonna love you.’  
‘you’re just satellite scum.’  
‘you don’t belong here.’  
‘slit your wrists harder faggot.’  
‘gonna let love kill you? pathetic.’

the sapphire eyed male sighed harder and tried to stand, needing to use the sink as his stability. his knuckles slowly turned white against his tan skin due to how hard he had to grip the skin. 

·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇ •๑♡๑•୨୧┈┈┈୨୧•๑♡๑• ·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇

yuusei slowly unlocked the bathroom door and peaked his head out, looking around the house to make sure it was still empty. he let out a sigh of relief as he crept back into his room, the floorboards creaking under his footsteps. 

the raven walked over to his closet and took out different clothing, wanting to be in something more comfortable than the usual jeans and same tank top he wore. 

he stripped of his clothing, his jacket was already discarded when the crew had left.  
yuusei put on regular grey sweatpants, moving to put in a plain black until,

“you okay?”

the sapphire eyed male never felt his heart drop quicker, moving to quickly grab a small blanket that sat on his bed, wrapping it around his shoulders as he turned to look at the male that held violet orbs,

“jack.. jack?! what are you doing here? didn’t you leave?”  
“i did though, i only went for my coffee and came back after i finished which, probably only lasted ten minutes but, it was clearly enough time to come back and hear you-“

the blonde wasn’t able to finish his sentence as the raven put his hand up, indicating that he wanted the other to shut up, immediately wrapping the blanket tighter around himself which, clearly caught the attention of the older,

“please.. stop..”

the amount of emotion the younger was showing, not only caught jack off guard but, also was highly concerned. yuusei barely (if ever) showed high emotions and, seeing him starting to break down slowly, made him take a small step forward which, immediately made the smaller of the two back up.  
that’s when he knew something was clearly wrong.  
the blonde started walking towards the raven, seeing him back up with each step jack took, only to stop when yuusei tripped and fell backwards onto his bed, the grip he once had on the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders fell, the violet eyed male stopped dead in his tracks, eyes searching the one who held sapphire, those orbs went wide with fear. 

scars, so many, traced his body.  
cuts upon cuts, mixed with burns coated his arms and stomach though,  
what made him cringe more was the large gash on his stomach from the rock that impaled his side after he barely avoided the earthbound immortals attack from kiryu when he was a dark signer.  
he wasn’t there to see yuusei, to make sure he was fine after and, he still held that against himself,

“yuusei.” 

jack spoke softly, moving to look further at the others body, only to see the blanket cover the ravens body quickly,

“please, don’t do this to me.. please.. go away..”

his voice was so small and broken, the blonde couldn’t help but cringe at hearing how small and horse it sounded,

“i’m not leaving until you explain.”

the olders voice was stern and strong though, when he looked back at the younger, he couldn’t help but show a face of sympathy,

“jack please-“

the tan male paused, his eyes widening once more as he jumped up from the bed and ran past the male, back into the bathroom but, he didn’t bother closing the door as he quickly knelt beside the toilet, jack kneeling beside yuusei, hearing the other struggling until he heard soft drops hit the water, hearing the other continue to struggle with his breathing and trying to vomit. 

·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇ •๑♡๑•୨୧┈┈┈୨୧•๑♡๑• ·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇

yuusei eventually moved away, going to move flush the toilet but, jack grabbed his hand; he couldn’t smell vomit, he smelt the scent of irises.  
the raven let out a shaky breath as he moved away, letting the blonde see the bloody irises, noticing the unusual petal colors, only to slowly realize as he looked back at yuusei, dropping the others hand quickly as he looked towards the sapphire eyed male, seeing that the other couldn’t look at him in the eye. he knew yuusei had his eyes shut but, that didn’t help the tears that pooled out,

“y..yuusei..?”

he stuttered, only to see the other stand up quickly an dash to his room, slamming the door behind him. 

·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇ •๑♡๑•୨୧┈┈┈୨୧•๑♡๑• ·̇·̣̇̇·̣̣̇·̣̇̇·̇

jack sighed heavily as he stood, brushing his pants down softly as he walked to yuusei’s door, knocking on it lightly as he heard something collide with the door and shatter which, worried the blonde as he sighed heavily, 

“please open the door- we need to talk.”

the violet eyed spoke. when he say the flower, he knew what was happening- he’s heard a few stories from people, along with seeing it in the news. he also knew, that people could die from this. 

the older sighed,  
lilac was his favorite color, that was the color of the petal flesh.  
violet was the color of his eyes.  
lastly, irises were his favorite flower type,

“if you don’t open this door, i’ll break it down!” 

he threatened, waiting a few moments before he heard the click of a lock- he didn’t even hear the youngers footsteps. 

jack pushed the door open lightly, seeing that yuusei had put on a black long sleeved shirt, the blanket wrapped around him but,-  
no. 

the blonde rushed over to the raven and threw the blanket off, inhaling sharply. even dark can stand out on black. 

the violet eyed male moved his hand, only to see the sapphire eyed male flinch, his head lowering, almost like it was a protective thing to avoid being hit hard. jack immediately lowered his hand, moving it to touch yuusei’s cheek, seeing him flinch again, raising a brow to give a confused look but, he could assume why.  
the cheek he touched was the one that held the golden mark.

the blonde moved the ravens head, seeing how pale the other looked.  
he always knew yuusei looked tired and drained but, he never knew that this was another reason,

“how long?”

the older knew the younger was smart enough to give the answer he wanted to know,

“ten, eleven years. didn’t kick in til sixteen.”  
sixteen. 

yuusei was sixteen when jack left him for neo domino,

“the scars? did you-“  
“all me, minus the gash that happened during the duel with kiryu.”  
“have you tried to-“  
“yes.”

it was frustrating that the raven wouldn’t let him finish his sentences but, he was glad. jack didn’t know if he had it in him to ask if the yuusei tried to kill himself. 

“has it-“  
“always been you.”

the violet eyed male stroked the ravens crab spiked hair lightly, moving in slowly before he felt finger press against his lips,

“you don’t love me. don’t force yourself too. don’t do it out of pity or some other bullshit reason. do it because you actually care, because you actually have feelings like i do.”

sapphire eyes refused to look at violet but, jack honestly couldn’t blame him. he couldn’t feel upset at how yuusei phrased his last sentence,

“i’m sorry. it’s my fault. can i, explain?” 

the tan male sighed, moving back, further against the wall- trying to create some distance with the other male,

“before i do, can you answer a question.”  
“depends on the question.”  
“you never change.”  
“from what eyes see and ears hear.”  
“not the time to be poetic.”  
“ask your question.”

jack let out a short sigh before looking at yuusei,

“do you- do you hold a grudge against me for what i did? for leaving?”

the younger didn’t say anything for a moment, sighing after,

“no. you did what you had to do so you could have what you want. satellite wasn’t good enough for you. neo was where you have always belonged i just.. if you wanted to leave so badly- you could have done it.. differently.”  
“differently? like what? i’m now discovering you’re in love with me- to the point it’s not the only thing killing you but, you’re also killing yourself.”  
“i would have helped.”

that, took jack off guard,

“helped?”  
“sure i didn’t want you to leave but, if i knew it would make you happy, i would have.”

the raven took a sigh, shaking his head again,

“if there was some way i could’ve prevented you from leaving, i would have. i wanted to show you that, you didn’t need a roaring crowd or, that you didn’t need the fame, fortune, and fans. that maybe, if i was stronger- i could have been enough to show you that, you really didn’t need all that. that your friends should have been enough for you.”

ouch. that really hit the blonde hard,

“you’ve always been too good for satellite. clearly. even when we were kids, heh, everything was too small for you; not shining enough, or bright enough. not enough for you but, i don’t have any regrets. yes that includes.. trying to take my life.”

hearing it tore his heart as he couldn’t hear more.  
the great jack atlas wouldn’t dare show weakness. his pride would shatter.  
yet,  
yuusei, the fudou yuusei, was showing more emotion than jack would ever allow himself to.  
yuusei was always stone, resting-bitch-face (in a strangely calm way) so, emotion was; never something that was ever shown on the ravens face and, seeing how broken, how damaged he really looked. 

jack couldn’t help but kiss him. 

the blonde could feel the raven tense, trying to push him away until, he felt lips slowly kiss back. 

it lasted awhile but,  
it wasn’t hot, sensual, or like it would lead to sex. 

what it was,  
was;  
sweet, gentle, soft, caring-  
it had  
emotion. 

yuusei moved away first, trying to catch his breath,

“jack..”

his voice was small.  
yuusei felt a hand touch his soft, silky hair,

“i never knew, what feelings truly were, back in satellite or, even when i came here but, i knew you made me feel some way that, i could never place a finger on. you helped me feel confident.”

the sapphire eyed male looked away, down to the floor from where he sat on the bed but, he soon felt a hand on his cheek, moving to look at the violet eyed male- the cheek that wasn’t marked,

“you helped me realize what feelings truly meant and, felt like. you always made me feel, something. now, i really know, it’s love that i’ve always felt. when i saw you again that night, when you came into the city. i would always wait, hoping to see you.”

the tan male was about to speak when, he felt a kiss placed on top of the marking burned into his flesh. yuusei’s first reaction was to flinch away, especially when he felt jack gently pick his arm up and roll the sleeves up, showing the hundreds of old scars, including the ones that were shown before the blonde came into his room. 

the older gently kissed the scars on his wrists and forearm, 

“i’m sorry, for making you feel like this.”  
“it’s not your fault.”  
“but i’m part of the reason, am i not.”  
“no-“  
“don’t bullshit me, yuusei.”  
“it’s my own fault for catching feelings.”  
“you’re strong. this shouldn’t have knocked you down as hard as it did.”  
“jack-“  
“everyone has a right to feelings. you shouldn’t feel as though you need to hide that you have them. you’ve been through hell and more. let me.. let me try and help you. help you in anyway i can.”

the raven remained quiet before speaking again,

“you’ve always said feelings were too girly.”  
“nows not the time to joke.”  
“it’s something you’ve said.”  
“i wont let my pride be shattered by feelings.”  
“so, you’ll let other things shatter you?”  
“i’m the one on top in this.”  
“demanding much?”  
“fudou-“  
“atlas.”

jack scowled before placed a kiss on yuusei’s lips, feeling the other kiss back,

“you made the thorns go away that clawed and cut at my lungs.”  
“you don’t deserve a death like that. you deserve a long, happy, faithful life.”  
“you’re being extremely open.”  
“i’m trying to help you.”  
“thank you.”

the violet eyed male rolled his eyes, getting another look at the one who held sapphires,

“you overwork yourself.”  
“someone needs to work on everything mechanical we have.”  
“let bruno do it for awhile, you deserve rest- especially after that you’ve been hiding so much pain after all these years and you still forced yourself to slave away at your laptop and dueling.”  
“do you trust him with your d-wheel?”  
“not in the slightest.”  
“so i need to work.”  
“i’ll stay with you.”  
“stay? with me?”  
“i’ll take care of you, even if it’s not the greatest, let me help you.”  
“okay mom.”  
“don’t test me. now sleep.”

yuusei let out a soft laugh, laying down, patting the small space next to him- indicating he wanted jack beside him. 

jack rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he laid beside yuusei, watching the smaller male climb on top of him, his head resting on his chest, the raven listened to the beating heart,  
“jack?”  
“what?”  
“thank you.”  
“again with this? you don’t need to thank me.”  
“it needs to be said.”  
“you talk to much.”  
“and you don’t?”  
“touché.”  
.  
.  
.  
“yuusei? are you still awake?”  
“it’s been a minute.”  
“i love you.”  
.  
.  
.  
“i love you too.”


End file.
